Daena Targaryen
Daena Targaryen is the second born daughter and third child of Viserys Targaryen, and his sister wife, Aenyra Targaryen. She wed Maegor II Targaryen, her brother, at the age of eighteen and produced a single child with him, a daughter by the name of Rhaenys Targaryen. Since then, Daena has been seemingly unable to produce children with Maegor, and damns herself for it. Childhood Daena grew up just after a minor war, and as such, she experienced many things as a child that most Targaryen children wouldn't, such as the rebuilding of King's Landing's Blackwater Bay, even travelling to the Riverlands to see the villages that the war's terror had burnt down. It was brutal, so Daena eventually started helping the smallfolk when she could, even if it were just minor things. Her father began teaching her High Valyrian and Ghiscari, while a Septa began teaching her of the faith. She was a quiet young girl however, and stayed in her solar in the Red Keep often, reading of the mysters of the Faith and the Dragons that went nearly extinct a hundred years back. History At the age of Thirteen, when her mother died, she was gifted Dark Sister by her father, the ancient Valyrian Steel blade belonging to House Targaryen. It fit her hand almost perfectly, and she enjoyed the way it wielded, beginning to train with the sword until her father quelled her want to do so, setting her to pride herself on her literacy and flent High Valyrian. It wasn't terribly long before Daena's interest in the faith went beyond that of her family, and Daena eventually began training as a Septa. She read all the Faith books, though her want to become a Septa slowly faded as she got closer and closer to her older brother, eventually leading to several early sexual experiences with him. When her older brother married her older sister rather than herself, Daena fell into a deep depression, spending several days in her solar at a time without food, water or anything to do. She was eventaully betrothed to Oberyn Martell, though the relationship was called off due to time and money constraints upon the crown. Even though Daena was an ideal match for any house, Daena remained unmarried until the age of eighteen, when her older sister died giving birth to Prince Aerion. She married her brother soon afterwards, producing a single child with him, a daughter by the name of Rhaenys. Rhaenys made for a great daughter at first, with little retaining to her "baby-like" features, such as and including: *Insistent screaming at night *Keeping her mother up all day *And generally, being a pain in the ass. Though as Rhaenys grew oider she started to be a trouble maker, though Daena was often quick to pass judgement onto her daughter, although Daena never hit or hurt her. As Queen of Westteros, ruling was difficult for a time with a daughter beside her, though Daena got used to it quickly, holding several courts while her husband was either too lazy to join, or too drunk to join. Daena proved to be a swift and idealistic ruler, smiling down upon those who would ask her favor and smiting those who would rebel against the kingdoms. As her daughter aged and they seperated, Daena noticed that several things that she taught her daughter when she was young had taken effect on her, and would prove to be a great Queen in the future. Recently Daena has been in King's Landing, ruling beside her husband, and trying to quell her hate towards Aerion. Appearence Depsite Daena's age, she is a handsome woman with thick, silver flowing hair, light purple eyes and a soft smile. She has thin dark blond eyebrows, long eyelashes and high cheekbones, with a heart shaped face. Her skin has a light golden tan, similar to that of any commoner in King's Landing. She is described as having an interesting type of beauty, with small endowment but a thick waist. The stretch marks on her belly from bearing Rhaenys have began to fade after twenty years of no pregnancy and lots of physical activity, but are still clear and evident on her body. She works every once in a while to keep her stomach tight, for fear of getting fat or plump, that would surely expose her stretch marks more. She wears Targaryen red and black silks often, with their sigil embroided on the linings of the silk. She carries Dark Sister with her to almost ever occasion. The only she could be seen without Targaryen robes on, is when she's attending a wedding, where she dresses more appropriately to the house that's getting married. Distinguishing Features Daena's distinguishing features would be her hair that's always brought back and coiled in rings or in braded coils. When her belly is exposed, her thin stretch marks are an obvious pointer to who she is. She carries Dark Sister around with her to most occasions. Personality She is both stern and caring, with a sensual side. She is more vuluptuous than most of her family, more passionate, but has a dark and unforgiving side. She loves her daughter, and has taken a liking for Aerion Targaryen. She enjoys being ruler in Maegor's stead, and gives swift judgement to the enemies of the realm. She is a jealous woman, and hates it when her husband produces bastards, and is often to get in fights with him, though she still loves him with all of her heart. She hopes to one day have another child, though realizes that the day that she can't is swiftly approaching.